


Quiet Comes

by atsugari8 (Doumo_kun)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doumo_kun/pseuds/atsugari8
Summary: There isn't a cure for Jared's Insomnia but there are ways to curve it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written this pairing. It's been a long time I've written at all. It's mostly porn with a dash of plot. Jensen is 23 yrs old and Jared is 19 yrs old in this story and there is a moment where it's like a fight sex but it may be taken as dubious consent. Please be warned. Jared is also referred to as "bub" by Jensen, which I've used as an affectionate pet name.

The walls are thin in his aging one bedroom apartment. He’s now accustomed to the hurl of abuse that seeps through the wall he shares with a fiery young couple next door and the enthusiastic rhythmic creak of a bed from above that seems to never end.

 

He stares at the stained ceiling and absently wonders again if whoever living upstairs is a pro hustling.

 

From the kitchen, another drop of water hits the sink from its leaky tap followed by a stuttering tick of the cracked clock mounted on the wall opposite to his bed.

 

They distract him to a degree but not enough to keep him from falling asleep. His unwanted thoughts keep him awake and there’s not much he can do to shut it.

 

He’s resigned to another night of no sleep when a key turns to unlock his apartment door.

 

The door quietly opens and closes. He hears the intruder strip his jacket and throw it somewhere in the vicinity of the one man couch in his living/kitchen.

 

The sunken mattress dips by his hips but Jared keeps his back to the intruder.

 

The solid body behind him shifts, probably to take his shoes off. A moment later, a large warm palm comes to rest on his hip.

 

‘Can’t sleep bub?’ The intruder asks and Jared hates to admit that his deep voice roughened by alcohol is familiar and comforting reprieve to his tired mind even if he despises the pet name.

 

‘Like you care,’ Jared scoffs and turns his head to look up at Jensen.

 

‘You’ve been gone awhile.’ He says, unable to keep the accusatory tone from his voice. He knows it’s actually been two weeks but he doesn't want Jensen to know he’s been counting.

 

Jensen shrugs apologetically.

 

The room is dark except for the sparse streetlights from outside but he can make out Jensen’s worn face hovering above. His vivid green eyes that is much too old to be belonging to a 23 year-old stares down at him. There’s a few days worth of scruff on his square jaw and smear of something black on his right cheek.

 

Jared suddenly feels cold. ‘Is that blood?’

 

There’s a pregnant pause before Jensen answers. ‘Not mine.’

 

That’s of little to no comfort for Jared. ‘Then whose is it?’ he demands.

 

‘Not important.’

 

Jared isn’t deterred by the other man’s clipped response.

 

‘Jensen…’ he begins but Jensen cuts him off somewhat warily.

 

‘Let it go bub, it’s my job.’

 

That’s the problem though isn’t it? Jared thinks.

 

Being a thug and a hitman was never Jensen’s job. He didn’t have a gambling debt that his asshole of a father left behind for him to pay off by being the beck-and-call boy for one of the head of a powerful criminal syndicates.

 

Jensen had been studying in university to be a Physical Therapist when Jared’s world came crashing down. When he was dragged down into this life, Jensen had followed without pause.

 

He is only here because of him and that makes him worse than his own father.

 

He’s jarred from his self-loathing by a calloused hand coming to cradle his left cheek. ‘You look like shit,’ Jensen says not unkindly and gently rubs the dark shadows beneath his eyes that he knows are even obvious in the darkened room.

 

‘Fuck off.’ Jared lashes out and slaps the hand away from his cheek, knowing it’s childish and misdirected anger but too stubborn to care at the moment.

 

Jensen is on him in seconds, using his well-muscled frame to wrestle Jared’s lankier body beneath his and pinning his wrists to the bed on either side his head.

 

‘I can’t leave you for a minute can I?’ He admonishes like an older brother as he forces his way between Jared’s struggling legs.

 

‘Shut up.’ Jared grunts weakly.

 

The threadbare sheets between them jostle and slip as Jensen begins to grind his hardened crotch against Jared’s in earnest.

 

‘Ah…no Jen.’ Jared pleads in futile attempt, even as his trembling thighs widen involuntarily and his hips lift to meet Jensen’s demanding thrusts.

 

‘Let me take care of you bub.’ Jensen entreats by mouthing along his stretched neck before slipping further to latch onto his right nipple to suck and tease from above his t-shirt. He releases Jared’s wrists in favor of sliding his hands up the hem of Jared’s boxer shorts to grope his flexing cheeks and thrust harder.

 

‘Yeah…’ Jared gasps and reaches down between the little space they have and impatiently unclasps the belt buckle. Once Jensen’s unbuckled and unzipped, Jared doesn’t have the chance to reach down and feel Jensen’s pulsing length.

 

He’s being stripped of his underwear, flipped onto his stomach and before he can voice his protest Jensen’s licking him open.

 

‘Mmmm!’ Jared cries into the pillow and grips the thin sheets with both his hands as Jensen penetrates him with his agile tongue, hot and relentless in his exploration. It’s filthy and he feels embarrassed by how much it affects him whenever Jensen does this. By the time Jensen deems him ready, he’s dick is flushed and dripping pre-cum on his less than pristine sheets.

 

He manages to unbury his face from the damp pillow just enough to peak behind where Jensen is lubing his sheathed cock. Jensen catches him looking and Jared sees the hunger in Jensen’s fevered eyes intensify. He imagines what a picture he must make, blushing from head to toe with desire etched into every part of his quivering body and shamelessly presenting his ass with a dazed fuck-me look on his face.

 

A renewed heat floods to his cheeks, deepening the cherry red there already.

 

A soft smile tilts Jensen’s slick lips from the display of his sudden bout of shyness. He leans forward and slips his tongue inside Jared’s parted lips just as he slowly guides himself below into Jared’s pinked wet entrance.

 

Jared moans into their kiss, mostly in pleasure and some in discomfort. Jensen works into him, bit-by-bit, deeper and deeper until Jared is shivering and sweating with uncontrolled need of his touch starved flesh.

 

‘Jen…’ He pants against Jensen’s lips with want that he can’t explain but he doesn’t need to.

 

‘I’m here bub.’ Jensen reassures against the corner of his mouth in a hushed whisper and then moves his hips with controlled strength that shatters Jared’s guilt again and again.

 

 

 

Jensen only stops when he knows Jared is drifting to unconsciousness from pure exhaustion.

‘Sleep bub.’ He whispers into his ear as he gently cleans him with a wet cloth but by then, Jared’s already slipping into the blissful quiet of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
